


A Strange Return

by TheLastRaven



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Beginnings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastRaven/pseuds/TheLastRaven
Summary: A story of Ranier at the start of 2.0





	A Strange Return

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt to add more of his background for people to know. Also just more practice as I try to be a better writer.

Sharply his eyes opened. The sun shone harshly on his face, he covered his eyes as they acclimated to the sudden exposure. Bird's circled above, cawing loudly. The arid desert he had just awakened in was familiar. Was this Thanalan? Seemed as the southern areas of it judging by the surroundings. “How did he end up here?” As he tried to stand his legs gave out. That is odd. He used his shield to prop himself up. Slowly making his way to the wall of earth nearby. Sliding against it as his mind was racing. “I was just at...Carteneau. A bit far from the battle.” Angrily he struck the wall behind him, causing light rubble to fall around.

“I have to go help.”

Standing fast, he grew lightheaded for a moment. Taking his shield and sword he began his journey. Walking through the desert, the sky beat down on him. The heat was excruciating. For some reason, he seemed to not be used to it anymore.  
Walking and walking for hours. Harsh heat still bearing down on him. As he continued his thirst grew, though he elected to ignore it. It wasn't important. He kept his mind focused on the battle he was missing from. So much so that he had not noticed. They were around, watching. Amal'jaa. No doubt wondering who this stranger is. Probably deciding if he had anything worthwhile on him. If they should kill him or not. There was no time.

The sun began to fall. The temperature becoming more manageable. The sounds of steel, heavy footsteps, grew in the distance. His walk turned to a run. He was planning on taking advantage of the cool to exert himself more anyways. But now that he had to run away from the beasts. 

Hurry.

If he could make it to the old stairs near burnt lizard creek, then he could easily escape, he'd be far enough from their territory that they may just stop caring. At least he thought so. The arrows began falling around him. A few actually hitting the shield on his back, thank Halone for that.

This was weird. He was just a lone man, having no clear possessions past this equipment. Why were they going after him so fiercely? It didn't matter.

There, the stairs! Reaching the antiquated bridge, arrows hailing around him. He was close to Central Thanalan, meaning Ul'dah was almost around the corner. He could find a chocobo to ride the rest of the way. If he could make it that is. Reaching the top of the flight, he was met with a few of his would be killers. Seemed as if they really wanted him dead, very organized for just one person. How did they get around, never mind that.

Rainier readied himself, he knew he wouldn't be able to make it to Cartenaeu. He knew all too well. But he couldn't try to not go back. Whatever the reason he was here, instead of there, he had to get back. He couldn't let go of the thought. Not the idea of abandoning everyone.

There were only three. Must be thinking this will be enough. Probably spotted his inability to move right. One spear, one sword and shield, one thaumaturge. The order was easy to figure out.

Ranier reached behind him, taking a glass flask from his belt. “Takes this!” He threw it to the fighters. All three stared at it as it flew towards them, moving out of the way not knowing what it was. Hitting the ground the flask hit the sand and cracked. Nothing happened. Confusion, before long, laughter. Ranier was already running before that. They heard him too late, he was already on the thaumaturge stabbing him in the head.

He took the mage's staff, hopping off the dying Amal'jaa leaving his sword in it's skull. Placing both hands on his new weapon, Readying for the follow up. The two left attacked at once. The lancer sought to pierce him aiming for his chest. Moving to the side, Ranier grabbed the spear and pulled it towards him. Causing the foe to shift his weight towards him. The staff became an effective spear, pushing it through the Amal'jaa's heart as he intended for the Au ra.

Sword cutting the air as he ducked. Making its mark the impaled Beastman's throat. Blood was sent over head onto the fiery sands. Putting his strength into a forceful kick, Ranier snapped the last enemies knee causing him to buckle. Last but not least, his shield. Off his back it came, and onto it's head it smashed. Arrows landed around him as he bashed it's head over and over, until his shield became soaked in the gore. He rolled back with it, pulling the sword from the first in a swift motion. He ran. He couldn't get caught up in another fight like this right now. He was growing more tired, he had to get back.

The valleys threshold neared, crossing it he could see the mighty walls of Ul'dah.

“Just a bit more.”

The thirst in him was growing, perhaps running was not a good idea? No, he had to hurry. He entered through the gate of thal. The markets flying past as he pushed past everyone. Knocking some down as he continued, almost frenzied. The citizens stared at the frantic man. Not his problem right now. Passing the last stalls he saw it to his left in a second. The adventurers guild.

Finding himself at the front bar, he looked at the barkeep, then took her cup of water, downing it in one go. Placing some gil as he did so.

“Water.”

He set an empty canteen on the counter. Clearly irritated at the man. Though she seemed understanding, more so upon seeing the money. She filled the container. With that Ranier took a deep breath and ran back out. Already wasting too much time.  
Not far from here should be the. Ah, over there, the chocobo stall. “You there! One chocobo, your swiftest!” The two keepers mask's concealed their faces. But judging from their head tilts...perplexed by this man's demand.

“Do you not see what I have? I'm with the flames, the bird now!”

Staring at each other for a few seconds, the awkward silence being filled by the murmuring of a small crowd. Gathering behind, watching where this may lead. “Well? Hurry up! I have to get to Cartenaeu!” Their faces grew even more confused. “Screw this.” Jumping the stable fence and hopped onto the bird. The stable hand panicked at the sight.

“Sir! you cannot just take one as you want!”

“Piss off!”

A man moved through the crowd, staring Ranier down as he sat atop the chocobo. “We have blades posted at the gates, There's no getting out.”One of them stepped in front of the rest a large highlander man, one could easily tell he was highest ranking.  
“Causing a panic and chocobo theft, who are you?”

Some of the blades drew their weapons, ready for the strange man's move. “Dammit.” Ranier tried to look and see if there was a way to leave and avoid this delay. Looking around it would seem the crowd followed however. “Why do they always have to do this when anything happens, don't they have anything better to do?” He was surrounded by the citizenry and the blades. Unfortunately it didn't seem there was a way out without explaining or fighting. He certainly wasn't about to fight them, there was no reason to. Hopefully this would suffice.

“I am Ranier Layarte, member of the flames and sultansworn. I am trying to reach the battle at Carteneau. Now with those details, surely you know you should not be stopping me.”  
Looks were exchanged, yet again confused it would seem.

“Aye, I've heard of your “Family” But last I heard, they had no boy, only a daughter. There is also no battle at Carteneau. Don't know what you've been drinking, but I'm not listening to anymore. Arrest him we'll figure this out later.”

Swiftly they moved towards him, ready to subdue the Au ra to the ground. One reached for his arm. To which Ranier delivered a fist forthwith, causing the blade to buckle. With that he pushed through the crowd again. Running up the stairs, he smashed into the doors to the Quicksand. Sending one flying open causing a few patrons to spill their drinks, along with the entire place staring at the man assessing the area. They were coming up behind him. The crowd couldn't hold him, they probably stood no chance to the guards.

Ranier bolted off to the western doors. Back the way he came. This way he hoped. Would prove the best to evading them. The alleys would help him, and if luck would have it he could escape their eyes and make way for home. Perhaps there he could get his bearings, as much as he didn't like it home was his best bet. Time to find dear old father to get some help.

Running through the alleys and back ends of the city. His thoughts kept returning to the soldier saying there was no battle at Cartenaeu. Hiding between what he could, pillars, boxes, he was proving elusive enough. In time the sun began to set the cover of darkness giving him an easier time in his darker garb.

He had not seen any for a few minutes now. Would seem the blades finally gave up. Only took them a few hours. With that, Ranier turned to look over his shoulder. The streets of his home lay behind him.

In these familiar streets he felt something unfamiliar, his mind filled with disquiet. Why was he in the south? Is there really no battle? It wouldn't matter anymore there was no chance of him making it now. The more he thought about it. The more it crept in, he hadn't seen dalamud since he awoke. Last he recalled it shattered, but surely... Shaking it off as promptly as possible, not dwelling on situations that may not be.

As it was, he came to the steps of his family's well sized home. Raising his fist he went to knock, rapping the door thrice. He looked to the windows raised above the street. The lights were on, in no time steps grew closer. The door rattled and creaked as it opened. Pink greeted him, pink hair? It was his sister. She dyed her hair, she always tried to take after him. Maybe this was her doing that? Wait, that doesn’t matter. She looks older, much taller definitely. What is going on. 

“Yes? What do you need?” She looked to him as he remained silent, he was just staring. “You're being rather weird.”

Snapping out of the minor trance. Ranier cleared his throat. “Yea is Father home? I unfortunately need some help.”

“What do you mean Father? I think you have the wrong home.”

As she talked, a voice equally as deep and booming as Ranier's came from indoors.

“Someone looking for me?” He opened the door further. To get a glimpse of the person there that late. “If Lolorito sent you it better be important...Wait. You're an Au ra? Are you new?”

What? Why is he. Why is he talking to him so unfamiliarly? That doesn't matter, he needs to fix these problems first. “I need your help Father. I don't know what's happening. But during the battle I awoke suddenly in the sagolii. I made my way back to Ul'dah and tried to get a bird to make the journey back. Though I was waylaid by some Blades. I came back here to see if you could help me clear up the confusion since my gear and emblems aren't good enough.”

Unexpectedly, another thing the blade said came back to him. They only had a daughter. But, there's no way. Maybe he should try to see... The two were intrigued by what the Au ra was saying. If anything for the oddity of it. “They also said something. That you only had a daughter. I thought you had a son?”

Kyran cocked his head “I do not know what you're talking about. I've never had a son.”

The shock he felt was something. No son? How could that be?

“What's going on down there?” Another Au ra came down the stairs to see what was happening. His mother, but at this point he didn't know if he should feel like it was a welcomed sight. It must be a misunderstanding, but what if it isn't.  
“Excuse me Ma’am, is what your husband said right. You never had a son?”

Today was a day full of confusion further perpetrated now by his family. She gave him the same look as his father did. “That is true I never had a son.”

Dread set in. His mind was losing its ever present clarity and composure. “May I ask another question? That is if you don't mind.” They nodded, Kyari seemed bored with the affair however. “How...How long ago was Cartenaeu?”

He could tell by their faces. More and more confusion. Such an odd question he could tell. And that, that is all he needed. His Father indulged the question. “That would be five years passed. Long over and thank god for that.”

There it was. Something happened. Somehow his sister is older, yet he remains the same age. The battle is over yet he was there not longer than half a day ago. His family deny the existence of a son. Yet here he was. His mind continued to race. What was happening?!

“Son, I don't know what's happening. Clearly you bear insignia of the flames. If you'd like we can see about clearing this situation. But I have to know you're not a criminal. I will not aid and abet a criminal.”

Yes, he still had to deal with that one issue. Otherwise how would he be able to walk in the city. Much less escape it. The night air chilled him as he stood on the steps. Still trying to find logic. Collect yourself, just try to deal with them for now.

“I am not a criminal. This is a misunderstanding, I was just trying to get back to the battle. And I just...I accidentally caused a panic in trying to find a chocobo. I had just been attacked by Amal'jaa, must have been too full of adrenaline. I just wanted to get back...”

Kyran looked to his wife and motioned to her. She left his view, he could hear the sounds of kitchen ware moving about.

“Why don't you come inside and have a drink. Perhaps if you relax for a moment it will help. I can tell you're very troubled right now. Besides, not many of us around these parts. We have to look out for each other.”

Ranier followed, entering the home he sat down with them. Explaining himself even more in every way he could. Explaining his knowledge of the Flames, Blades and Sultansworn. It wasn't long before his Father heard enough from Ranier.

“From what you tell me, you clearly know too much to be some petty thief. You tell the truth, that much is clear. But I just, I don't quite understand how have I never noticed you?” He shook his head. “It doesn't matter. I will settle the matter in a few moments.” Kyran moved to the other side of the room using a link pearl he began talking to someone. Ranier simply sat in silence staring into his tea. It seemed like hours before he was done.

“I cleared it up any stationed Brass Blades will be informed to leave you be. For now however I suggest you go to the inn. You’re welcome to stay the night. Tomorrow you can see what there is to do.”

Smiling meekly Ranier set his cup down. “Thanks, I think I’ll just head to the inn though. I'll make sure to repay you for this kindness.” With that he parted from his home. His Father gave him a satchel full of coins. Around Five hundred gil, just enough. Now free to walk in the city. He could venture outside tomorrow, find his belongings he hid in the deserts. Who knew hidden money would one day come in handy like this.

Walking slowly, he was filled only with his thoughts and steps as they echoed respectively. Kyari had kept silent choosing to only observe. As the man drew further away, the thought came to her mind. He was very odd indeed, but he was awfully familiar.  
Entering the roofed alley, Ranier felt a presence. It was comforting but it definitely did not make him feel comfortable.

Hear...Feel....

“Who goes there?” Turning to find the source he raised his sword. Seeing nothing however, save dim street lights and shadow. Just then his vision went dark. Blinking his eyes adjusted. He was floating? Endless expanse of darkness beyond, slowly light grew, filled the area like an ocean.

Hear...Feel...Think...

Turning around he saw darkness again, this time like a void opening. From the gloom a man in robes with a queer mask appeared. Tendrils of shadow lashing out around him.  
“Whoever you are and whatever magicks you're using. This will not end well for you and your tricks!”

Light enveloped him as darkness his opposition. He was wearing armor. Different than his own. Shining and white like a gallant knight from tales. A sword and shield of blinding light in his hands. Instinctively he prepared to fight. Both began their attacks.  
But just like that, he came to. Back in the streets, nothing from the peculiar dream left. His mind must be having a hard time. Now making whatever this is up, causing him to shift from reality to dream.

He quickened his pace to the inn. Paid for a room and some drinks. Ending his anomalous night.

The morning came. He was not ready for it. His head was hurting, perhaps from his dreams, perhaps from that voice whatever it was. But more likely it was owed to the empty bottles at the beds end. In his anger and confusion he found solace in alcohol. Best to keep the worst thoughts away for the night, at least he that is what he told himself.

It had been five weeks now. He was standing in front of the mirror. Moving the hair out of his face he left the bed. In the mirror he could see himself already an utter wreck.

He had met an odd Xaela in his drunken stupor the other day. Some simple wanderer who took pity on him. Giving him a place to stay in the desert and bringing him back as soon as he could. Good thing for that. Ranier wasn't in a good place to make his way “home”. Random kindness of a stranger.

Washing his face he dressed himself. He had to find another of his troves of money. Something to work with for now, He had burned through the money his Father gave him long ago. Steadily now he'd been working through one of his stashes, savings set aside in paranoid foresight. At least it paid off. Sighing, he left for the east.

Spending a good bit of time walking to make sure he wasn't followed. He found his treasure. Enough gil to keep him going for the foreseeable future. Best not to take it all right now however. Separating ten thousand pieces from the rest, he covered it up as well as he could and left. The last stash had run dry rather quickly, suppose that's what all the drinking and whoring he's been doing will do.

Not like he had much else to do. He had no work, his family didn't know him, any friends he had didn't know him. No one knew him anymore... What did it matter what he did. Best to enjoy himself as little as he can instead. No, no, no, goddamnit! He can't think that way. If he does it's only a matter of time before he finds himself ready to end his life like he was yesterday night again. That wouldn't help anything. Fucking hells. The instant he was alone though. The instant he didn't have anything to fill his time. He couldn't stop the thoughts, creeping from the recesses of his mind. He didn't feel well ever anymore. Taking a flask from his satchel he drank until it was almost empty. This was the only thing keeping him somewhat sane.

Dejectedly he left onward to Ul'dah yet again. There was the only thing he could think of now in this heat, that frankly, he really should have brought water instead of Liquor.

The Creaking of wood was growing He turned around to see what it may be. Bandits? There! A carriage?

“Lookin' for a ride?”

Good luck isn't this good but he'd take it. “If you would take me.” The carriage slowed down as he approached. Stopping just right in the right spot. Ranier climbed on board Another man and … It can't. What is happening. Alisaie? Alphinaud? Why are they here? Gods they have grown. The urge to wake them up was strong. It had been years. More so now, four last he saw them. Now with the five on top. God it's been nine years. Would they even recognize him? Would they even remember him... No it was best to leave them be.

With that he clutched his head. The pain was back. Blacking out again. He was back in that nebulous expanse. Whatever this was, it was only the second time and he was already pissed about it. “What is this, what do you want from me?”

“In time...”

“Hey. Hey, You!”

Eyes opened to the high sun in them, Ranier raised his hand to cover them. The older man was snapping his fingers trying to get his attention. “Y'all right, lad? You were moanin' somethin' fierce for a while there.” The man leaned forward to him. “Feelin' the effects of the aether, I reckon. You'll get used to it, though, don't worry.”

Ranier waved it off “Nothing like that, I just haven't been...sleeping well.” It's not his business anyways, no reason to tell a stranger the truth.

“You there, halt!”

Come on, What the hells is it now? Leaning back he tried to look forward from his seat. He could see the chocobo and the brass blade. Well it was either bandits or blades, not many options around here. The carriage driver and men were arguing. The chocobo began moving to the back, and that was Ranier's cue to mind his own business unless actually needed. He closed his eyes and leaned into the carriage. Doing his best to ignore the commotion, but he heard it all anyways. Something tells him that somnus they found wasn't originally a part of the man's possessions. If he saw a brass blade again and crooked ones, it would be too soon.

Thunk! The sudden sound of something hitting the carriage. Looking with one eye he saw the arrow. Barely turning it up he saw the Blade being chased by the Amal'jaa. Oh for fucks sake. He can't seem to escape either of them. Though it seems the blades had their hands too full now for a shake down. The carriage sped up shaking as it picked up it's pace. At least he didn't have to fight anything right now.

The man had started talking again. Scratching his head, Ranier turned to the twins. Clearly awake now if they hadn't been before. Both of their eyes turned and locked with his. Did they recognize him? No best to quell those hopes. Scoffing, he returned his attention to the man, who was apparently still talking.

It's not that he wanted to be rude, he just couldn't care right now. Though where was the harm?

“Brendt's the name, an' peddlin's me trade. An' judgin' by your unusual garments, I'll wager you're one of them new adventurers.”

“That's right. Pretty sharp, aren't you?”

Brendt slapped his knee enjoy his correct guess.

“I knew it! Goin' wherever the wind blows, seekin' fortune an' glory─now that's what I call livin'!”

“It does me well.” Had to admit the mans enthusiasm was at least a welcome change. Almost like a child hearing a story he continued asking questions.

“What was it that first attracted you to it?”

“I'd have to say it was both fortune and the chance to grow my power, my skills.”

For some reason that seemed to have made Brendt a bit uneasy.

“Power? As in, er...power to do good? Like protectin' the weak, an' fightin' for what's right, an' all that? Aye, I thought that's what you meant. Well, adventurers do get up to a lot of fightin', that's for sure. Not to mention if it's fortune you seek, I reckon you'll fit right in”

“I'm sure I will.” Ranier couldn't help but only pay some attention to the man the rest of the trip. He managed to at least hold the conversation while thinking. Making sure the man didn't feel like Ranier was just ignoring him. Something he had grown used to doing long before with others.

Just as he was thinking of how long this ride was taking, Ul'dah was in view. Finally he got off and was ready to make his way back to the inn. The man gave him something before heading off for the markets. A thanks for talking to him, well, now he did feel rather rude for not paying him more attention.

“You never did tell me your name, though. Hey, but here's an idea...Become the sort of storied personage I can brag about havin' met, an' I'll consider us square.”

He couldn't help but laugh as he came to the gates. Alright. No choice in the matter now. Storied you want, then storied he'll get. He was feeling better. That old xaela he met now this man. Seems people were almost rallying to cheer him up. Maybe that's what he needed to start. He had to push forward. No sense in dwelling in his sorrows.

Even with no family, he knew what he had to do, deep down he knew it. Ranier made way to the adventurers guild, intent on starting again. 


End file.
